


Poems for My Dear Troupe Mates

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Homare writes a poem for everyone in Winter Troupe.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Winter Troupe
Kudos: 26





	1. Tsumugi

**Author's Note:**

> Nocturnality has been occupying my mind, but I still feel like writing something. So I decide to work on one of my older, shorter ideas.

You stepped up  
To lead us  
And win the act-off  
And pay off Mankai's debt  
Despite your lack of confidence

My confidence is praiseworthy  
At least what others say  
Yet I am never proud of it  
Poetry is my forte  
Hence my courage  
To create one  
To recite one  
Anywhere  
Anytime

Human emotion  
Empathy  
They are my mortal enemies  
I have yet to confront  
Because I am a coward  
Unlike you


	2. Tasuku

Tall  
Muscular  
Brusque  
How intimidating  
At first glance

You are kind  
Everyone knows  
Your action often says otherwise  
But sometimes it does not

You understand how people feel  
Yet you struggle to show that you care  
How I wish we can share our talents  
Because I am the other way round


	3. Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some inspiration from Luminous Circus event story. Homare's grandparents are incredibly sweet there.

Like my grandmother  
You nag so much  
Smile so little

Like my grandfather  
I shall spoil you  
Love you


	4. Azuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Shoutai in mind. That's all.

Playful  
Easygoing  
Charming  
You have such a bright personality  
Yet I see darkness underneath it

I have always wondered  
Why are you anguished  
Can you not simply overcome it  
For I cannot understand your feelings  
But then I put myself in your shoes  
And begin to understand the pain of loneliness


	5. Guy

You  
An android  
Me  
A broken cyborg

Emotion  
Our mortal enemy  
Understanding emotion  
Our lifetime goal

Let us band together  
To fight  
And triumph


End file.
